


El diario de Luther, informes de misión de una segunda oportunidad.

by Luxelube



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, F/F, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Self-Reflection, Tags May Change
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxelube/pseuds/Luxelube
Summary: Un vistazo al trabajo de aprovechar una segunda oportunidad de Luther.Basado al final de la primera temporada, como si no hubiese visto la segunda.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & Everyone, Luther Hargreeves & Reginald Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Inicio

**Author's Note:**

> Esto va a ser un mal fic, es el primero que publico aquí. Por favor, tengan paciencia con mis errores de todo tipo (escritura, maquetación, ausencia de etiquetas, etc.)

Es ridículo que vuelva a escribir todo en un diario, tal cual los informes de misión en la Luna, pero la sensación de irrealidad es … es todo. Hace menos de una semana estábamos a punto de morir todos por lo que le hicimos, le hice, a Vanya, y ahora estoy en un cuerpo diminuto y de color blanco y rosa, con todos mis hermanos, como si la muerte, la desaparición y el apocalipsis solo fueran una pesadilla. La única razón por la que sé que no es así, es por que es una pesadilla que todos recordamos. 

Sigue siendo extraño oír hablar a gente a mi alrededor y de que no vengan de la televisión. Aun más estaño es estar en esta casa siendo todos tan distintos, pero con las caras que recuerdo tan bien.  
Esta vez no puedo fallarles a todos de nuevo, soy el eslabón más débil por mucho que lo odie. No Vanya, soy yo. 

Tengo que cambiar, porque por mi forma de ser, ya he visto que futuro que genera. Solo hago daño y abandono por una aprobación de lo que, al fin y al cabo, solo es un comprador, aunque nos haga llamarlo padre.  
Aquí escribiré y desahogare mi lucha diaria, porque yo Luther Hargreeves, tengo que cambiar y mejorar. 

Por fin tengo una familia y en esta segunda oportunidad, no la perderé. 


	2. Capítulo 1- La llegada

Creo que no soy el único que no sabe cómo reaccionar estos días, aunque creo que eso es porque nunca he sido capaz de pensar en cómo reaccionar, siempre he seguido ordenes, siempre el buen soldado, y, Dios…, si no es amarga lo perfecta que es la definición de Diego ahora. 

La llegada fue turbulenta, apareciendo todos juntos en el jardín, de noche, donde estaba la tumba de Ben, en nuestros cuerpos adolescentes y en una fecha de poco más de un mes después de la desaparición de Cinco.

Nos miramos unos a otros sin terminar de creérnoslo, que estuviésemos todos, juntos, vivos y de la misma edad aparente. Ver a Ben, en carne y hueso, sin ningún brillo azulado de los poderes de Klaus fue… increíble. El no paraba de verse las manos y de intentar hablar, hasta que Diego lo abrazo y le confirmo que estaba vivo, que todos le veíamos y se buscase el mismo el pulso. Todos nos mirábamos maravillados y por supuesto, fue el momento donde apareció papá, preguntando que hacíamos en el jardín, exigiendo un informe de Cinco y que se preparase para su castigo por la desobediencia.

Yo no conseguía reaccionar hasta que intento quitarme a Vanya que seguía desmayada de los brazos. Por primera vez en dos vidas hice algo que nunca pensé que haría.

Me negué.

No llegué a pensarlo, solo salió, puramente instintivo.

Afiance mi agarre con cuidado, era tan ligera y _frágil _, _¿siempre había sido así? _, y en un movimiento brusco me aparte de él, protegiendo a Vanya.____

_____ _

_____ _

El silencio de después no lo podré olvidar, fue la primera vez que entendía la frase de que un silencio podría ser ensordecedor.

Su mirada de decepción casi hace que me arrepintiese, pero ver a Cinco y Diego interponiéndose entre nosotros era lo único que necesitaba para mantenerme firme.

Ya no era ese niño de trece años. Mis desilusiones con él, ver como todas las fichas de domino que el impuso nos llevaron al apocalipsis, y peor aún, al sufrimiento de Vanya y de todos, mi propia ira me hizo barajar una horrible idea. Una idea _horrible _que odio que sea mía, que odio desearla aún ahora tanto.__

____

____

Algo vislumbraría en mi cara, por que le vi retroceder, nos miró, casi pareció que alarmado, si es que el gran Reginald Hargreeves puede hacer esa expresión. Nos envió inmediatamente a la cama.

Todos subimos en silencio, un silencio casi antinatural. Nos miramos unos a otros y por supuesto el primero en romper el silencio, fue Klaus.

-Yo no sé vosotros, pero esta noche creo que es mejor no dormir solos, sobre todo, todos deberíamos estar cerca de Vanya. Nuestra chica bom-bom se puede despertar con ganas de rematar la faena.

-¡Klaus!

-Allison, no me grites en la oreja, ya se que tu garganta en ese mini cuerpo de animadora funciona bien. -La colleja estaba ganada y merecida en opinión de todos, menos Klaus, claro.

-Ningún cuarto es tan grande para que entremos todos.

-Gracias por lo obvio Diego, pero la buhardilla lo es, solo tenemos que llevar los colchones allí.

-Chicos, no es por joder la noche, pero acabo de volver a tener cuerpo y no creo que sea buena idea que duerma con vosotros.

-Tonterías, en comparación con Vanya ya no tienes el título del terror. Luther y yo llevaremos allí los colchones, Allison y Klaus cambiareis a Vanya, Diego y Ben pueden bajar por algo de comer, me muero de hambre.

Lo más insólito no fue que una vez dicho todos lo hicimos, o que ni Pongo ni Grace nos detuvieran, para mí, lo más impar fue que una vez acostados todos, con Vanya aun k.o., todos caímos dormidos en esa improvisada fiesta de pijamas. Fue una noche sin pesadillas o gritos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchisimas gracias porel comentario y los kudos a myeyesarenotblue y a hellok1tty. La verdad, me animasteis a continuar esta historia y posiblemente a sacar pequeños one-shots de este fandom.


	3. Capítulo 2- La mañana

Con lo tranquila que fue la noche, no me debería haber sorprendido lo _animada _que fue la mañana.__

_  
_

Puede que me mal acostumbrase a que mis despertares fuesen siempre tranquilos, excesivamente tranquilos, pero una cosa que no echaba de menos de mi adolescencia eran los gritos, aflautados y estridentes, de mis hermanos, y meno como dulce melodía para despertar. No recordaba que la voz de Klaus fuese tan aflautada.

En algún momento de la noche había terminado con mi brazo rodeando a Diego y a través de el a Vanya, y por detrás con Allison haciendo de la chuchara grande. 

Mi primer recuerdo de un abrazo grupal con mis hermanos es ese, puesto que por mucho que me esfuerzo en recordar no hay nada en mi primera vida que se le parezca, excepto aquel caso en Estambul…. Y había demasiada sangre en Ben para considerarlo un buen abrazo. Realmente incluso sin el grupal, creo que puedo contar los abrazo a mis hermanos con los dedos de una mano, y son seis hermanos.

¿Cómo de triste es eso?

Vanya se había despertado con el ajetreo y estaba tensa, Diego y Ben fueron los primeros en darse cuenta y estaban haciendo un intento de explicarle que había ocurrido, pero creo que nadie se esperaba verla retroceder torpemente, con lagrimas en los ojos, totalmente confusa. Se puso de espaldas a la pared mirándonos a todos con cara de miedo. Sus primeras palabras y expresión en esta vida eran tristemente horribles, y desde su punto de vista, realistas.

\- ¿Por qué no estoy en mi celda?

Todos se callaron súbitamente, Allison y Klaus se miraron y se le acercaron como a un animal pequeño y asustado.

-Vanya, cariño, ¿por qué crees que te vamos a encerrar? - Las manos de Klaus flotaban indeciso si tocarla o no.

\- ¿Entonces solo necesito permanecer drogada?

\- ¿Qué? - La confusión de Allison y en todos debía ser clara.

-Mi mundo vuelve a estar gris y bajo el agua, es lo que me hacen las pastillas.

-Vanya, no te hemos dado ninguna dosis, al volver a nuestro estado de doce años debes haber vuelto a tu estado medio de esa época. -La mirada de Cinco- Además es un método contraproducente, si no sientes tus poderes, no puedes aprender a dominarlos.

\- ¿Es que voy a aprender?

Su mirada, ligeramente esperanzada, con su aspecto triste y pequeño contra esa pared retorció algo en mi pecho de una manera aún más desagradable que la reentrada en la Tierra.

-Claro cariño, tu aprenderás, y yo, ya que al parecer no lo sabía todo de mis poderes, ¿qué te parece? ¡El grupo de patea-culos Vanya y Klaus! Bueno, no es un gran nombre, pero en una pancarta con suficiente purpurina morada, debería quedar resultón, ¿u otro nombre? ...- Klaus empezó a mascullar para si mismo rimas atroces para su pancarta. 

-Dejando de lado la ridiculez de Klaus, está claro que debes aprender a manejarlo, tenemos que idear un plan de estudios nosotros mismos, el viejo es totalmente inútil.

\- Sobre todo en que sitio puede practicar, por que necesitamos un sitio que no se nos caiga encima.

-Y lejos de su vista, al menos que lo eliminemos.

-Diego, por mucho que odie decirlo no podemos matar a papá- No sé qué me asustaba más, que Diego también tu viese mi horrible idea o que Allison no pareciese tan asqueada como debería. -Vamos Luther, el con su maravillosa idea ha creado un Apocalipsis donde ha muerto todo el planeta, nos ha separado y puestos unos contra otros y, en términos generales, nos ha jodido la vida. Me parece poco matarlo en estos momentos.

-Desde luego es la opción más simple de eliminar un problema, voy a por un hacha. - Tuve que sujetar a Cinco antes que fuese y le eliminase. ¿Cuándo se ha vuelto tal salvaje?

\- ¡No podemos matarle! - Todos me miraron como si hubiese perdido la cabeza, menos Vanya, que simplemente estaba mirándonos unos a los otros como un partido de tenis.

Diego se puso de pie, me sostuvo por los hombros con cara de sufrimiento listo para lo que parecía una charla de por que padre era malo para todos, cuando le interrumpí.

\- ¿No os dais cuenta que si le matamos, no tendremos un adulto sobre el papel de hacer de nuestro tutor, y nos separarán a todos en distintas casas de acogida? Ni Pongo ni mamá son seres humanos adultos y responsables. - No sé quién estaba más sorprendidos por que les diese una razón objetiva, si ellos o yo. No sé donde surgió esa idea, pero hasta Cinco parecía haberse calmado de su sed de sangre.

-Pero entonces, ¿Cómo vamos a resolver esta mierda? Por que paso de seguir con el entrenamiento ridículo de papá y todo eso, gracias, pero ahora que estoy vivo, me niego a volver a morir.

\- O a que vuelvan a drogar a Vanya. - Vanya, que estaba en medio de un sándwich de Klaus y Allison, mientras asentía las palabras de su hermana.

-O a que nos separen de nuevo. -Eso, desde mi punto de vista me parecía lo peor. 

Si nos hubiésemos tenido los unos a los otros, Cinco no se hubiese lanzado al futuro sintiendo que no tenía nada que perder, hubiésemos calculado mejor la misión de Ben, Klaus podría haber recurrido a nosotros y no a las Drogas, y Vanya y yo no hubiésemos terminados aislados y convertidos, a fin de cuentas, en monstruos.

Mirando sus caras, nació una convicción en mí. Si mi eje central en mi vida anterior fue ser el buen soldado de papá, en esta, será mantener a mi familia junta y a salvo.

Cueste lo que cueste.

-Por el momento no le mataremos, iremos jugando de oído, pero, por el momento vamos a mantener tres principios en todo lo que hagamos. 1º Somos una familia por mucho que le duela, y ante todo somos un frente unido, 2º no permitiremos que drogue a Vanya y la separe de nosotros, el que nos fuerce a aislarla o a aislarnos queda descartado y 3º ya sea en misiones o entrenamientos, no permitiremos que nadie se muera o desaparezca- Todos parecían de acuerdo a mis palabras, incluso Cinco y Diego no tenían palabras en contra, o eso pensaba hasta que hablo Vanya.

-Puede que, al principio, las pastillas no sean una mala idea para mí.

Y con esa frase, nuestro segundo principio y el pandemónium, estallaron. 

_   
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchisimas gracias por los kudos a myeyesarenotblue, a hellok1tty y a archea2.
> 
> Ante cualquier duda o sugerencia, respondo todos los comentarios :D

**Author's Note:**

> Agredecería cualquier comentario, sobre todo los que me ayuden a mejorar. Si os ha gustado, si no, y los porques me gustaría saberlos.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leerlo.


End file.
